


(No) Home for Christmas

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Multi, My Feelings have Gone to Hale, Trigger Warning: Feels, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek watches Christmas happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No) Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry.

Derek sighs as he watches Isaac drive to Scott's. Apparently, Scott invited him, Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson to his house for a big Christmas party. Sheriff Stilinski would of course be there, considering his relationship with Melissa is blossoming into something serious and beautiful. According to Stiles, at least.

And that's all well and good. Derek wouldn't ever admit it, but he's happy for his betas. Scott may have rejected him (again) and not invite him to come along (obviously not, because not even Derek would invite himself to something that's supposed to be celebratory) but Isaac and the others have friends now. Ones that they can count on and trust. Derek figures that maybe it's finally time to let them do that, instead of forcing them to stay with him on the night before Christmas Eve.

That doesn't mean he won't check on them, though. Yes, he swears, this is him just checking to see if his betas are okay and having a good time. It has nothing to do with images of Stiles' rosy cheeks under a mistletoe, warm fires, spiked eggnog, and the fact that they might just let him in and let him be close to them just this once.

Derek doesn't take his car, just in case that doesn't happen.

Big surprise. It doesn't. And really, he can't blame any of the werewolves who obviously scent him outside of Scott's house. Considering his personality and general demeanor, Derek would be surprised if they actually did open the door and let him inside.

So, instead, he stands in the cold snow and watches the group silently, as he always has. He watches Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall curl up together to watch football with hot chocolate on the couch; he watches as Isaac, Erica, and Boyd laugh together in front of a roaring fireplace, not too far from a glowing Christmas tree which, yeah, reminds Derek of the ones his dad used to bring in with Peter; he watches Allison and Scott share warm kisses and Christmas chocolate; he watches Jackson and Lydia tease each other over eggnog that isn't spiked (Sheriff in the room).

But what Derek watches most of all is Stiles. Stiles, who is in an adorably hideous Christmas sweater that smells like a woman's perfume. Stiles, who shoots longing glances at Lydia from across the room. Stiles, who smiles and laughs a second later, eyes glittering with the love that Derek secretely craves from him (and pretty much everyone else). Stiles, who is acting like nothing in the world could spoil the moment he has right now, except for Jackson and Lydia's intimacy.

That, and, Derek thinks, a "creepy sourwolf" lurking outside his best friend's house like he has a right to be there, when he clearly does not.

Derek shoves his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket to keep the snow from hitting him. Believe it or not, werewolves can actually get cold, and Derek's mother always fussed over her son before he went outside to play with his family in the winter. Apparently, he doesn't do very well in it, though he never actually gets sick.

Thoughts of his mother, his old pack, turns Derek's heart into ice and shoves bile up his throat. The radio inside turns to a different Christmas song. Which doesn't help, considering it was one of his cousin's personal favorites.

_I'll be home for Christmas,_

_You can plan on me;_

_Please, have snow and mistletoe,_

_And presents on the tree..._

Derek swallows back the poison. Meanwhile, Scott and Allison start swaying to the music. Jackson and Lydia start to do the same, in their own way, as they kick back more eggnog. Stiles' smile hasn't changed; if anything, it's grown fonder. And Derek...kind of wishes Stiles would look at _him_ like that, if only for a second. That way, he'll know that _someone_ still wants him around.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_where the love light gleams..._

Derek watches for a few more minutes, heart aching behind his blank face for the soft warmth that's practically radiating from inside, before he closes his eyes and turns on his heel.

He is not wanted here. Well...Derek figures he's not wanted anywhere.

The snow is cold on his paws, but at least it's something to distract him.

_I'll be home for Christmas,_

_If only in my dreams!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry.


End file.
